


Sleepy boi hours.

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, they need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: After stopping armegeddon't, it's good to get some rest.Rest is always better with a very soft angel willing to cuddle.





	Sleepy boi hours.

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; I was in a good mood

Crowley was beat.

Today was looooong. It felt like it lasted 11 years.

Aziraphale had no choice but to stay with him, but all he felt like doing was sleeping for another century or two.

The angel somehow still had energy. Crowley gave him a quick, half-assed tour of his flat and then proceeded to slam his face into the couch. 

"Oh.. Oh dear." Said Aziraphale as he watched this display.

"Sorry angel I just might have to quickly /die/ for a few short weeks."

"Don't say that!!"

Crowley sat up on the floor, throwing his sunglasses off and looked up at the angel. Who had a bit of concern on his face.

Crowley sighed and threw his head back down.

"If you're tired, dear, you may go to sleep. Don't stay up for me. In fact I myself am quite sleepy.."

Crowley made an artificial face of pain as he pulled himself up.

"You sure angel? Have you ever even slept?"

"Well, no. But I'd like to try it tonight."

Crowley stumbled into his bed room. With a snap of his fingers he was in his night attire and with another loud thump, he was on his bed.

A king size bed. Fit for two. But in Crowley's normal case, just one. One king. Him.

Black sheets and white pillows, scattered all over the bed. Most of the flat had been kept in perfect condition. Except for his bed. 

Crowley scooted over to one side and parter the other for Aziraphale to lay down with him.

"Oh- OH- You don't have too if- umm- you don't want to I can-"

"Sleep." 

The angel standing in the doorway flushed.

"Alright then my dear.."

With a snap of his own fingers he was in his night attire as well.

He climbed in the side opposite Crowley and flicked the light off.

As soon as Aziraphale tried to relax, he heard Crowley mumble 

"I'm freezing."

Snakes do get cold quite easy.

Aziraphale being the naive angel that he was, unknowingly scooted a bit closer.

Crowley took that as an invitation and wrapped his arm around him.

Spooning him, if you will.

Aziraphale was a bit shocked.. But who was he to turn down cuddles? Crowley's snuggle at that. He had never really been held. This was a nice change.

-

A nice, soft angel to hold tonight? Perfect. Just what Crowley needed. He held the angel tight, relaxing as he did.

Aziraphale was the perfect angel for cuddles. Nice. Soft. Round. Plump. He was an angelic teddy bear. 

Perfect for a very, very tired Crowley.

After a while Aziraphale turned over.

Making a chance for Crowley to easily snuggle into him.

The soft perfect teddy bear.

Aziraphale loved being held. Crowley loved holding him.

It was a perfect cycle.

After a few, short, relaxed minutes, Crowley fell asleep. 

Aziraphale did too. Both as happy as could be.

Finally getting some well deserved rest.

Well needed rest. 

Well needed cuddles.


End file.
